saza:khamoshi ya gussa
by sameer khan
Summary: Punishment,what is punishment?teacher,who give to student parents give his child and freind give his freind and when it's time to you give punish those person who you love more and also reason of your life which thing will you chose silent or anger
1. Chapter 1

_**HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE GUYS THIS IS MY NEW OS ON DUO AND THIS IS FOR RIYA DI HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIYA DI IN ADVANCE I KNOW I M NOT A GOOD WRITER LIKE YOU BUT I THINK I M NOT BAD WRITER ALSO HAHAHA FUNNY BUT SERIOUSLY THIS IS FOR YOU BY MY SIDE AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND NO ONE BASH ON ME AFTER READ THIS**_

 _ **SO HERE IS THE UPDATE:**_

 _two person was sitting in house.1st person was busy in some file and another person irritate him_

 _boss chalo na kahi pe jaate hai dekho mausum kitna acha hai_

 _nahi main is waqt kahi nahi jaa sakta tumhe jaana hai to jao_

 _yeh kya baat hui tumhe jaana hai to jao._ pta _hai na main tumhare bagair kahi ghoomne nahi jaata hoon_

 _to phir mat jao per mujhe kaam karne do_

 _kya boss_

 _acha aik kaam karoge_

 _kya?_

 _meri help_

 _hahaha very funny boss tum ache se jaante ho mujhse yeh wala kaam nahi hota hai phir?_

 _yaar tumse nahi hota hai to kum se kum mujhe to karne dein_

 _while closing his_ _file:koi_ _nahi boss tumhe mare saath chalna hai to bas chalna hai and today is sunday so is liye no work_

 _dekho daya mere is file ko complete karna bohut zaroori hai sab to but he cut by daya_

 _baaqi sab ho gaye na yeh wala aa k kar lena filhal abhi tum mere saath jaa rahe ho and that's final_

 _while stand up:theek hai bhai chalo dekhte hai kaha pe le kar_

 _but his cell phone ring interrupt where ravan name flash_

 _ravan ka phone hai_

 _boss keh do tumhari tabiyat kuch theek nahi hai_

 _abhijeet give him look"acha aur woh yakeen kar lenge"_

 _acha acha aik kaam karo phone hi mat uthao_

 _daya utha leta hoon dekhte hai sir kya kehte hai_

 _with that he pick up his cell and he hear his father figeure worried and concern voice_

 _abhijeet kya hua tum theek to ho_

 _abhijeet smile then:haan sir main bilkul theek hoon_

 _acp sir take sigh then:to phir phone uthane main itni der kyun laga di_

 _nahi sir woh phone kamre main tha aur main hall main kaam kar raha tha is liye_

 _acha(after a second)abhijeet tum free ho kya?_

 _haan sir kyun?_

 _nahi tum se aik zarrori baat karni thi_

 _haan sir kahiye_

 _phone pe nahi abhijeet tum bureau aa jao_

 _abhijeet with seriouse tone:kya baat hai sir aap but cut_

 _tum bus bureau aa jao main tumhara intizaar kar raha hoon_

 _ok sir main bus abhi aya_

 _and he about to cut the phone when he hear_

 _acha abhijeet file bhi saath le kar aana_

 _jee sir file_

 _haan kyun complete nahi hue kya?_

 _nahi sir woh sab to ho gaya magar aik file main thoda sa kaam reh gaya hai_

 _koi baat nahi tum sab file le kar aa jao_

 _jee sir main 15 minute main punhchta hoon_

 _ok bye sir_

 _and the line cut from both side abhijeet look at daya and he clearly seeing angry on his buddy face but he say_

 _daya woh acp sahab...sorry yaar..hum phir but his buddy rash voice cut_

 _tum jao boss aur waise bhi mujhe bohut neend aa rahi hai_

 _with that he move toward his room abhijeet try to convence his buddy_

 _daya suno to yaar hum phir kabhi_

 _he stop because his buddy shut his room door with take sigh then:_

 _lagta hai sahab kaafi gusse main aa gaye hai aa kar manata hoon sahab ko_

 _he take file his cell phone and his car key and come out from home sat on sofa and move toward his destination_

 _here daya come out from his room .he look at his buddy to go then he say to in anger_

 _to akhir yeh chala hi gaya yeh nahi aa kar mana lein...lekin nahi us k liye to woh file important hai main nahi huh bada aya kaam karne wala aisa lagta hai jaise samaj sewa ka saara kaam isne apne zimme liya hai aur(irritate tone)acp sir ko bhi abhi call karna tha saara plan kharab kar diya is aik phone ne_

 _ **AT CID BUREAU:**_

 _Acp sir wait for abhijeet some another officer also present few minutelater abhijeet enter in bureau with fast step like he was running and he hold file in his hand don't know about another think that acp sir alone in bureau so he wish him_

 _good mor_

 _but he stop and his eyes wide after seeing DIG,DCP AND 4,5 ACP FROM ANOTHER also look at him with kneely abhijeet confuse that wht they looking at him with kneely he look at himself and become more shock after find himself in outfit suit actually he was wearing jogging suit and shoes_

 _ **SO HOW WAS THE FIRST CHAPPY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO GUYS PLZ DO READ AND REVIEW**_

 ** _OK BYE_**

 ** _THANK YOU_**

 ** _TACK CARE_**

 ** _FROM_**

 ** _SAMI_**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE ACTUALLY I M NOT SAMEER BUT I M HIS FRIEND I KNOE AAP LOG NEXT UPDATE KA WAIT KAR RAHE HAI MAGAR IS WAQT WOH UPDATE KARNE KI HALAT MAIN NAHI HAI USNE MUJHE SAAF MANA KIYA HAI K MAIN YEH BAAT KISI KO NA BTAON K WOH DIPRESSION MAIN CHALA GAYA HAI INFACT YEH BAAT USNE KHUD MUJHE BHI NAHI BTAYA AAJ SUBAH WOH OFFICE MAIN BEHOSH HO KAR GIR GAYA JAB MAIN USE DOCTOR K YAHA LE KAR GAYA TABHI MUJHE IS BAARE MAIN PTA CHALA HAI SO GUYS AAP LOG PLEASE KUCH DINO K LIYE WAIT KARE JAISE HI WOH IS SAB SE BAHAR AA JAYEGA TAB AAP LOGO KO UPDATE MIL JAYEGI**

 **OK BYE**

 **THANK YOU**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **FROM**

 ** _SAMI FRIEND_**

 ** _ADNAN_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**HI GUYS HOW R U ALL I HOPE FINE YOU KNOW GUYS I M SO HAPPY THAT YOU ALL LIKE MY STORY ANYWAYS**_

 _ **GUEST:THANK YOU FOR REVIEW BUT I CAN'T UPDATE REGULAR BECAUSE I HAVE SO MANY WORK SO SORRY FOR THIS**_

 _ **NAINA MALIK:THANKS AND STORY KI ENDING SAD NAHI HOGI**_

 _ **RAI_THE NIGHTQUEEN:THANK YOU SO MUCH**_

 ** _BHUMIA98:AAP KA REVIEW DEKH KAR KHUSHI HUI_**

 ** _GD:THANK YOU SO MUCH DADA FOR NICE FEEDBACK ACTUALLY IT WAS ALSO NOT ACCEPTABLE FOR ME BUT WHAT CAN I DO AFTER WRITTING AND UPDATING_**

 ** _GUEST:THANK YOU_**

 ** _GUEST:MAINE CAR LIKHTA THA PTA NAHI KAISE SOFA MAIN CHANGE HO GAYA AB BHALA SOFA BAITH KAR KOI OFFICE JAA SAKTA HAI KYA_**

 ** _KIRTI:THANK YOU_**

 ** _MISTIC MORNING:THANKS KHAN SAHAB KI CUTE DOLL AB ITNE BHI FUNNY NAHI LAGTE JOGGING SUIT WITH SHOES AUR HAAN ARAM KARO ZIYADAH BHAAG DOR KARNE KI KOI ZAROORAT NAHI HAI_**

 ** _BARBIE GIRL SRIJA:THANK YOU_**

 ** _RUKMANI:THANK YOU_**

 ** _GUEST:THANKS FOR LIKING MY STORY_**

 ** _SAKSHI:THANKS YAAR_**

 ** _ANGELBETU:THANK YOU_**

 ** _PUSH23:THANK YOU FOR COMMEMT_**

 ** _HAMDARD DIO:THANKS YAAR_**

 ** _DSP:UFFF DCP AAKHIR NAZAR MAIN AA GAYE MUJHE TO LAGA THA K AAP NE KHUD KO PHIR SE CHILLI CHICKEN BANA K KHA LIYA HAI HAHAHA_**

 ** _SHALU:THANK YOU_**

 ** _SO HERE IS NEXT UPDATE:_**

 **Abhijeet eyes wide after seeing DIG,DCP AND 4,5 ACP FROM ANOTHER all look at abhijeet .he confuse that why all look at him with kneely so he look at himself and shock after finding himself in jogging suit with shoes and he goes flashback:**

early in morning he open his eye he rub his both eye then look at clock it show 6:30 smile and think

Wah roz ki tarah aaj bhi kaafi jaldi aankh khul gayi chalo acha hai pehle tayar ho jaata hoon phir us mote bhaloo ko bhi jagana hai

He was about to get down from bed when something stop him to get down he remember that today is sunday so his smile become broad he lay down again and think

Ufff aaj to sunday hai main to bhool hi gaya acha hua jo us mote bhaloo ko jagane se pehle hi yaad aa gaya nahi to aaj usse achi khasi class mil jaati mujhe

He laugh himself then look at side table where his mote bhaloo pic present he take it and spread his hand then loving tone:

Uhun itna bhi mota bhaloo nahi hai per haan pyara bohut hai

Then he keep back in his place then close his eyes to sleep but he can't because his eyes was not ready to go dreamland so he sat on bed with irritate face

Abhijeet(irritate tone)ufff yeh aankhain aur neend...pta nahi kya dushmani hai in dono cheezon ko aankhai jo aik baar khul jaye to band hone ka naam nahi leti aur neend jo aik baar chala jaaye to doobara nahi aati...kamaal bhi to dekho in dono ka jab aate hai to hamesha k liye aur jab nahi aate to aik second k liye bhi nahi huh ab kya karon main so bhi nahi sakta kambakht neend hi nahi aa rahi hai

Suddenly his eyes fall out of window he saw the weather is so cool and nice and the cold wind was coming in room from window he think

Lagta hai aaj mousam kuch ziyadah hi acha hai chalo jab tak woh mota bhaloo i mean pyara bhaloo uth nahi jaata tab tak zara bahar se jogging kar k ata hoon

With that he get down from bed and wash his face then wear his jogging suit and shoes and come out from room he take house key in his pocket then he about to left when he remember his mota kum pyara bhaloo he move toward his room and open his room door with care and look at his pyara bhaloo who was sleeping with peacefull and cute smile.a sweet smile across on abhijeet lip then he close his door with care because he don't want to disturb his bhaloo peacefull sleep and he come out from home

Abhijeet walk in jogging park he saw so many people in jogging park who was jogging to maintend their fitness abhijeet smile and think

Kitni achi hawa chal rahi hai aur aise main jogging karna sehat k liye kaafi acha hota hai magar mera wala bhaloo aha mera wala bhaloo kyun keh raha hoon duniya main sirf aik hi bhaloo hai jo k bohut hi pyara hai aur woh mere pass hai use to bus neend aur khane main dilchaspi hai kabhi apne fitness ki taraf dhiyaan de dein to badi meharbani ho jayegi uska mujh nahi kya hoga is larke ka...agar kal ko main na raha to...soch k bhi dar lagta hai

At 7:00 am abhijeet enter in home he saw daya still sleeping so he think now what he do when his eyes fall on some file and he put his hand on his head then OMG come out from his mouth he take his file in his hand then

Yeh file...yeh file to mujhe complete karni thi mere dimaag main se yeh baat kaise nikaal gaye chalo abhi kar leta hoon

He sat on sofa and keep file on table then he take one file in his hand and start work

At 8:30 am daya's eye open he rub his face then look at clock

Boss to ab tak jaag gaya hoga chalo main bhi tayar ho jaata hoon and he move toward washroon to fresh few minute later he come out then his eyes fall out of window a smark smile flash on his lip like something he made in his mind

He come out his room and he found his buddy is busy in file so he move toward his bussy without making noise and hug him from behind with

Good morning boss

Abhijeet smile and he also wish him back then ask with love

Uth gaye tum

Haan boss

Kya baat hai aaj boss pe bada pyaar aa raha hai tumhe

Kya boss tum bhi mujhe to tum pe har roz ata hai

Acha

Jee haan

Acha chalo jaa k but cut

Boss chalo kahi chalte hai dekho aaj mausum kitna acha hai

Nahi daya main nahi jaa sakta tumhe jaana hai to jao

Yeh kya baat hui boss tumhe jaana hai to jao...tumhe pta hai na main tumhare baagair kahi nahi jaata to phir

To phir mat jao(after a second)acha aik kaam karo

Kya?

Meri help

Haha very funny boss tumhe pta hai mujhse yeh kaam nahi hota hai

Tujhse nahi hota hai to mujhe to karne dein

While closing his file:koi nahi tum mere saath chal rahe ho to bus chal rahe ho aur vaise bhi aaj sunday hai so no work

Dekho daya mujhe tang mat karo baqi sab kaam ho gaye hai bus yeh wala reh gaya hai

Bus yeh wala reh gaya hai na to yeh wala aa k kar lena ab tum mere saath chal rahe ho and that's final

Abhijeet who while stand up:theek hai chalo dekhte hai kaha pe

But his cell phone ring interrupt in mid he look at screen where ravan name flash he look at daya

Ravan ka phone hai

Boss keh do tumhari tabiyat theek nahi hai

Abhijeet give him look"acha aur yakeen kar lenge"

Acha acha tum phone hi mat uthao

Daya utha leta hoon dekhta hoon sir kya keh rahe hai

And he pick up his phone after that what happened you all know guys

Abhijeet

But he get no responce he again call

Abhijeet

Again no responce

Now acp sir become tense mood and all look at abhijeet with confuse

 **HOW WAS CHAPPY I KNOW BORING HOGA AFTER ALL YEH CHAPTER SAMEER K DOST ADNAN NE UPDATE KI HAI BUT GUYS SERIOUSLY MUJHE STORY LIKHNA NAHI ATA HAI YEH AAB MAINE SAMEER KI DAIRY SE SWKH KAR LIKHA HAI AURVKUCH PNI TARAF SE SO GUYS PLZ FORGIVE ME IF YOU FIND MISTAKE OK SO READ AND REVIEW NEXT CHAPTER SAMEER KUCH DIN K ANDER KAR DEGA AND W,I,A,A,A KA LAST CHAPTER BHI SAMEER KUCH DIN K ANDER HI KAR DEGA**

 **OK BYE**

 **THANK YOU**

 **FROM**

 **SAMI's friend**

 **ADNAN**


	4. Chapter 4

_**HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE SORRY GUYS FOR LATE ANYWAYS**_

 _ **BHUMIA98:REVIEW K LIYE SHUKRIYA THANKS KEHNE SE MANA KYA HAI SHUKRIYA KEHNE SE NAHI**_

 _ **HAMDARD DUO:THANKS**_

 _ **PUSH23:THANK YOU**_

 ** _GUEST:THANK YOU_**

 ** _SHALU:THANK YOU FOR COMMENT_**

 ** _GUEST:THANKS FOR FEEDBACK_**

 ** _KHUSHI:THANKS YAAR AND WELCOME AGAUN IN MY REVIEWER LIST DON'T GO ANYWHERE DEAR OK_**

 ** _PRIYA:THANK YOU_**

 ** _RUKMANI:THANKS AND WELCOME TO YOU AND YOU ALSO DON'T GO ANYWHERE_**

 ** _GUEST:THANK YOU_**

 ** _CID ABHI DAYA FAN:THANK YOU_**

 ** _DSP.1:ARRE AAP CHILLI CHICKEN NAHI KHATE TO KYA HUA PER MAIN TO KHATA SHUKAR HAI AAP NAZAR AYE WARNA MAIN TO IRADA KAR LIYA AAP KO CHILLI CHICKEN BANA K KHANE HAHAHA JOKE BYE THE WAY THANK TO REVIEW_**

 ** _GD:THANK YOU DADA FOR SUPPORT ME AND HAAN AB ABHI SIR KO JOGGING SUIT WITH SHEOS BUREAU BEJH DIYA TO AB IS POINT KO COVER UP TO KARNA THA NA_**

 ** _HERE IS UPDATE:_**

 ** _Acp sir become in tense mood and all look at him with confuse_**

 ** _Acp sir move forward and tap on his shoulder with:abhijeet_**

 ** _Daya roaming here and there he look at door again an again then look at watch it show 10:30 am one and half and hour passed but abhijeet not came so he murmur in anger_**

 ** _Dedh ghante ho gaye magar ab tak nahi aya...aisa bhi kya zaroori kaam aa gaya jo itni der kar raha hai...aur sir ko bhi use apne pass itni der tak rakhna tha unhe pta hai unka chota beta gher main akele bor ho jaata hai lekin nahi...is main unke koi galti nahi hai...abhijeet khud ruk gaya haan use to kaam se ziyadah pyaar hai mujhse nahi warna woh aa koi baat baar ghar aa jayega na to main usse baat bhi nahi karonga...chahe kitna bhi koshish kar le mujhe manane ki per main...main nahi manne wala aur yahi uski saza hai_**

 ** _Abhijeet comr out his thought with look here and there and realize that he is in bureau then he look at his aenipr who look at him already_**

 ** _Acp sir ask in concern tone:tum theek to ho abhijeet_**

 ** _Y...yes sir main bilkul theek hoon sorry main woh_**

 ** _Koi baat nahi_**

 ** _Abhijeet forward file toward acp sir:sir yeh file jo aap ne mangwaya hai aur sir(pointed blue colour file)is file main thoda sa kaam baaqi reh gaya hai_**

 ** _Yeh sab chodo pehle in sab se milo_**

 ** _Pointed toward those four acp who is related from another branches_**

 ** _Yeh hai dehli k acp...acp pritviraaJ_**

 ** _Hello sir_**

 ** _He shake his hand with him then acp sir introduce another acp with abhijeet_**

 ** _Aur inse milo yeh hai pune k acp...acp nagesh_**

 ** _Abhijeet shake his and with him then acp sir introduce both acp who is releated with channai and kolkata snd their name is acp shekhar from channai and acp mahesh from kolkata..abhijeet shake his hand to both acp then dcp sir ask him_**

 ** _Inspector abhijeet_**

 ** _Yes sir_**

 ** _Kya main jaan sakta hoon aap bureau main woh bhi jogging suit k saath aisa kyun?_**

 ** _Pehle to is cheez k liye sorry sir magar jab mujhe acp sir ka phone aya theek is phone call se kuch der pehle main jogging kar k ghar louta tha sir uske bad main foran file le kar baith gaya kaam karne aur tab acp sir ka phone aa gaya aur jab pta chala k unhe koi zaroori baat karni hai to bus jaldi ane ki chakkar main suit change karna bhol gaya_**

 ** _Daya look at his phone he want to dail his buddy number then drop the idea he did two three time then throw the cell on sofa_**

 ** _Kitne der ho gaye use gaye hue lekin aik baar bhi phone nahi kya usne... chalo koi nahi main he phone kar k dekhta hoon_**

 ** _And he dial number few second later he put his phone back in anger then_**

 ** _Phone kaat diya...usne mera phone kaat arre kum se kum aik baar to phone utha k dekhna tha k kya bolna chah raha tha main...koi nahi tumne mera phone kaata hai na ab main tumhara phone nahi uthaonga chahe 100 baar hi kyun na karo tum then he put his mobile in silent mood_**

 ** _Abhijeet keep back his phone in his pocket acp sir ask him_**

 ** _Kiska phone tha abhijeet?_**

 ** _Kisi ka bhi nahi sir_**

 ** _Aik baat btao abhijeet?_**

 ** _He turn toward the voice it was dig who was asking_**

 ** _Jee sir pouchiye_**

 ** _Tumhare ghar se bureau tak raasta 1 ghante ka hai right_**

 ** _Right sir_**

 ** _Hmmm to agar aap gaari se aate se to kum se kum 30,35 minute lagta hoga ya usse bhi kum right_**

 ** _Right sir_**

 ** _To phir aaj aap poore 45 minute late hue kyun?_**

 ** _Sir woh_**

 ** _And a voice come at door:kya main ander aa sakta hoon?_**

 ** _All look at the door and found one couple at door abhijeet recognize them...they also recognized come near abhijeet and give him key with:_**

 ** _Sir yeh aap ki gaadi ki chabi_**

 ** _All look at abhijeet in shock and abhijeet take his car key from couple with:thank you_**

 ** _Husband:arre nahi aap thank kyun keh rahe hai sir_**

 ** _Wife:haan sir thank you humain kehna chahiye aap ko agar aap sahi waqt pe humain apni gaadi nahi dete to aaj to hum apne bete ko kho dete_**

 ** _Kya hua tha aap k bete ko?acp sir ask_**

 ** _Husband:sir aaj sunday hai aur aaj mere bete k school ki chutti thi to sir humne aaj ghoomne ka plan banaya_**

 ** _Wife:per humain kya pta tha aisa ho jayega..sir humne saari tayari kar li thi aur jab jaane ka time hua tabhi mera beta seedhiyon se gir gaya aur uske sir main kaafi chot lagi hai sir_**

 ** _And she brust out...her husband console her then_**

 ** _Aur phir hum use le kar hi jaa rahe k raaste main humari gaadi kharab ho gayi humne taxi wagaira dhoonda per nahi mila kyun k aaj strike thi sir humare bete k sir se kaafi khoon beh raha tha aur phir(look at abhijeet)yeh humain mila jab unho ne humare bete ko us haal main paya to pehle to unhone humain hospital le gaye aur waha doctor se baat ki phir humain apni chabi de di yeh keh kar k humain zaroorat padegi uske baad khud bhaagta hua yaha aya_**

 ** _After telling all this both come near abhijeet and fold their both hand but stop them after holding their hand_**

 ** _Arre yeh kya kar rahe hai aap log_**

 ** _Sir aaj aap ne humare liye jo kiya samajhain nahi aap ka kis tarah se shukriya aada kare_**

 ** _Arre is main shukriya aada karne ko koi zaroorat nahi yeh to meta farz tha aur agar aap logo ki jagah koi aur hota tab bhi main yahi karta aur waise bhi humaea kaam logo ki jaan bachana chahe apni jaan de kar ya logo ki jaan de kar ya phir kisi aur tarah se ye kisi cheez se lekin masoom logo ki jaan bachana hai aur mujhe khushi hui k main aap logo ki madad kar paya aud aik bache ki jaan bhi bach gayi waise ab kaisa hai aap logo ka bacha_**

 ** _Husband:ab theek hai khoon behne ki wajah se thodi kamzori aa gayi hai_**

 ** _Abhijeet:koi baat nahi theek ho jayega bohut jald_**

 ** _Wife:haan sir aur aaj humara bacha humare saath hai to sirf aap ki wajah se_**

 ** _Arre maine kaha hai na yeh mera farz tha acha sb aap log jayenge kaise aap ki gaadi to_**

 ** _Sir gaadi theek ho gayi hai actually mera aik jaanne wala macinic hai usne theek bhi kar diya hai aur yaha tak le kar bhi aya hai_**

 ** _Acha to phir theek hai_**

 ** _Wife:theek hai to phir hum chalte hai(to abhijeet)thank you once again_**

 ** _And both leave bureau abhijeet turn toward his senior who look at him with proud so he say_**

 ** _Sir i hope aap ko reason pta chal gaya hoga mere late aane ka_**

 ** _Dig sir:haan abhijeet aur tum ne aik bache ki jaan bachiye hai is k liye humain tum per garv hai_**

 ** _Thank you(to acp)sir aap ko koi zaroori baat karni thi_**

 ** _Haan abhijeet batata hoon_**

 ** _He tell something to abhijeet who give him shock_**

 ** _SO SORRY GUYS FOR LATE SO GUYS AOSA KYA BTAYA K ABHIJEET SHOCK HO GAYA AND HOW WAS CHAPTER I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT BORE YOU SO GUYS DO READ AND REVIEW SORRY FOR MISTAKE AND LATE_**

 ** _OK BYE_**

 ** _THANK YOU_**

 ** _TACK CARE_**

 ** _FROM_**

 ** _SAMI_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE I M SO SORRY GUYS FOR LATE UPDATE I KNOW YOU WERE WAITING BUT GUYS SERIOUSLY I WAS BUSY IN FILE,OFFICE WORK,EID CELEBRATION AND ALSO PREPRATION OF EXAM ANYWAYS**_

 _ **SAKSHI:THANK YOU**_

 _ **SHALU:THANK YOU**_

 _ **PRIYA:THANKS**_

 _ **MADHU:THANK YOU LI JIYE STORY AB AUR NAHI KHICHNI WALI HAI Q K IS K BAAD WALA NEXT CHAPTER LAST HAI**_

 _ **MISTIC MORNING:THANK YOU KHAN SAHAB KI CUTE DOLL**_

 _ **DSP.1:THANK YOU AND HAAN MAIN APNI DONO STORY KHATAM KARNE K BAAD BREAK LONGA USKE BAAD DUO STORY LE KAR COME BACK KARONGA I HOPE TAB TAK AAP WAIT KARENGE**_

 _ **BHUMIA98:SORRY AAP KO WAIT KARANE K LIYE**_

 _ **ABHINA:THANK YOU FOR FEEDBACK**_

 ** _GD:THANK YOU SO MUCH DADA FOR SUPPORT ME AND SORRY I CAN:T DRAG IT MORE BECAUSE I HAVE SO MANY PRESSURE OF WORK LOAD AND EXAM_**

 ** _HERE IS NEXT UPDATE:_**

 ** _Acp sir tell something abhijeet which give him shock_**

 ** _Sir yeh aap kya keh rahe hai_**

 ** _Pradyuman theek keh raha hai abhijeet:dcp sir said_**

 ** _Sir yeh baat aap ne pehle q nahi btayi mujhe_**

 ** _Abhijeet main tumhe batana chahta magar_**

 ** _He feel tense in his senior voice so he ask_**

 ** _Kya baat hai sir aap kuch pareshaan se lag rahe hai_**

 ** _Acp sir look at all then abhijeet he also look at acp sir with tense,worried face_**

 ** _Dekho abhijeer jo main tumhe btane jaa raha hoon use dhiyaan se sunna_**

 ** _Now abhijeet feel something which raise his anger or may be he can feel great shocked or can feel scare but he control himself and say in strong tone_**

 ** _Kahe sir jo aap kehna chahte hai_**

 ** _Acp sir hold his hand and abhijeet understand that something related with him or daya or may be both but he wait finally acp sir say with concern_**

 ** _Apna aur daya ka khayal rakhna agar tumhe ya daya ko lage k koi tum logo k pe nazar rakhe hue hai ya gaadi ka peecha ho raha hai to foran mujhe phone kar dena ya team main se kisi ko bhi kar dena magar akele handle karne mat baith jaana main tumhe ache se jaanta hoon abhijeet tum khud akele handle karna chahoge magar tum aisa nahi karoge kyun k yeh mera order hai aur mujhe yakeen hai tum mere order ko maanoge_**

 ** _After telling all this he left abhijeet hand where he look at all then acp sir eyes and ask_**

 ** _Sir kya is mission main mere saath jitne officers the un pe ya unke kisi bhi qareebi per hamla hua hai_**

 ** _All look at him with great jark but abhijeet ask again_**

 ** _Sir bataye hamla hua k nahi_**

 ** _Haan abhijeet hamle hue magar unse ziyada unke qareebi per hamla hua hai_**

 ** _Abhijeet left bureau without waste his time acp sir call him from behind_**

 ** _Abhijeet ruko...abhijeet meri baat_**

 ** _But too late abhijeet left bureau completely_**

 ** _Daya was looking his cell phone again and again actually he was waiting for his buddy phone but his wait was just wait because his buddy was not calling or not coming at home so he say himself in anger_**

 ** _Kyun intizaar kar raha hoon main uska jab ke mujhe pata hai woh nahi aane wala hai aur na hi(look at phone)phone karne wala hai bus bohut ho gaya bohut intizaar kar liya maine ab main aur nahi karne wala(he think)ab kya karon main akela bore ho raha hoon main hmmm rahul k ghar pe chala jaata hoon lekin usae pehle_**

 ** _A devil smile come on his lips he take one paper and pen in his hand...write something on it then he spread things on floor like someone came in duo home and also fit camera on hall...his room..his buddy room and kitchen then come out from home without lock home door_**

 ** _Abhijeet drive his car in full speed and remember what acp sir said him_**

 ** _Abhijeet tumhe pichle month ka mission yaad hai na_**

 ** _Haan sir ache se yaad hai is mission ko to maine hi lead kiya tha_**

 ** _Haan abhijeet tumhare saath doosre branches k officers bhi thi_**

 ** _Yes sir un main se do to kaafi buri tarah se gayel hoye the phir bhi humne mission pura kar liya tha_**

 ** _Bilkul abhijeet magar is mission main tumne jis criminal ko pakad kar jail main dala hai woh_**

 ** _Woh kya sir_**

 ** _Woh bhaag gaya hai_**

 ** _Abhijeet with great shock:kya bhaag gaya magar kaise?_**

 ** _Court main le jaate hue_**

 ** _Court main_**

 ** _Haan abhijeet aik haafta pehle court main use paish karna tha police van main le kar use court le kar jaa rahe the tabhi raaste main police van per hamle hue jis main usne mouqa paya aur bhaag gay_**

 ** _He come out wih jark after hearing horn voice he saw one truck coming toward him he turn his car with his full force and his car collect with tree...his head hit with wheel and darkness come infront of his eyes before he lost his conscious he saw 2,3people coming near him...he can't see him clearly and finally he faint_**

 ** _Door ball ring and one person open door...he shock after seeing the visiter_**

 ** _Arre daya tum(while give him space)aao ander aao_**

 ** _Daya enter in his house...he ask him_**

 ** _Aaj yaha kaise aana hua_**

 ** _Kyun nahi aa sakta kya?_**

 ** _Arre nahi ...nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai woh aaj k din to tum abhijeet k saath bahar ghoomne,shopping karne jaate ho khas kar aise mousam(weather)main_**

 ** _Haan rahul aaj jaane wala tha magar use acp sir na bula liya hai aur main ghar main baitha bore ho raha tha to socha tumhare yaha aa jaon_**

 ** _Hmmm yeh baat hai waise acha kiya tum aa gaye main tum logo k yaha aa raha tha_**

 ** _Q?_**

 ** _Q ka kya matlab hai bus tum logo se milne ka maan kya is liye_**

 ** _Acha_**

 ** _Chalo tum baitho main chai le kar aata hoon_**

 ** _With that he move toward kitchen for making tea here daya look at watch it show2:30pm_**

 ** _Yeh boss ab tak kyun nahi aya...ho sakta hai aa gaya hoon and he open his leptop to check but he did not see his buddy in camera so he close his leptop_**

 ** _Ab tak nahi aya_**

 ** _Yeh lo chai ready hai_**

 ** _And he give tea cup to daya he also sat beside daya after taking his tea cup too he saw laptop on table si ask_**

 ** _Yeh kya daya tum apne saath leptop bhi le kar aa gaye_**

 ** _Haan yaar kuch dekhna hai is liye_**

 ** _Acha waise kya dekhne wali ho mujhe bhi btao chalo main hi guest ker leta hoon hmmm movie_**

 ** _Nahi_**

 ** _To phir cartoon_**

 ** _Woh bhi nahi_**

 ** _Kisi k baare main information_**

 ** _Information to nahi per haan nazar rakhne k kaam hai_**

 ** _Kya nazar per kis per?_**

 ** _Abhi per_**

 ** _Kya abhijeet per lekin kyun?_**

 ** _Batata hoon_**

 ** _And he told something rahul_**

 ** _Rahul in shock:kya tum pagal to nahi ho gaye_**

 ** _Bilkul nahi_**

 ** _Agar pagal nahi hue to aise paglon wala kaam kyun kar rahe ho_**

 ** _Main paglon wala kaam nahi kar raha hoon main bus use saza de raha hoon_**

 ** _Lekin kis baat ki saza de rahe ho?_**

 ** _Intizaar karwane ki saza_**

 ** _Lekin usne to tumhe nahi kaha intizaar karne ko_**

 ** _Daya in irritate:yaar rahul tum mere dost ho ya abhi k_**

 ** _Yeh kaisa sawal hai daya of course tumhara dost hoon_**

 ** _To phir chup kar k baithe raho aur dekho_**

 ** _Daya yeh tum theek nahi kar rahe ho_**

 ** _Tum phir uske side le rahe ho_**

 ** _Haan le raha hoon kyun main aur tum...hum dono ache se jaante hai abhijeet tumhare mamle main kaisa hai is liye keh raha hoon yeh paglon wala jaisa kaam mat karo_**

 ** _Agar tumhe abhijeet ko le kar itni fikar hai to tum mat dekho_**

 ** _Theek hai tumhe jo karna hai karo lekin agar tumhare is harkat se woh tumse gussa ya naraaz ho gaya to main tumhari koi help nahi karonga_**

 ** _Haan theek hai theek hai main khud mana loonga use waise bhi woh mujhse ziyada der tak gussa nahi reh sakta_**

 ** _Rahul look at him with disoppointed and busy himself in another work_**

 **SO SORRY GUYS FOR LATE UPDATE I KNOW AAP SAB BOHUT NARAAZ HONGE BUT GUYS MERI MAJBOORI KO BHI SAMJHE AAP LOG ANYWAYS CHAPTER KAISA THA I HOPE BORING NAHI HOGI OK NEXT WILL BE LAST AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE FAST MAY BE TUESDAY**

 ** _OK BYE_**

 ** _THANK YOU_**

 ** _TACK CARE_**

 ** _FROM_**

 ** _SAMI_**


	6. LAST CHAPTER

**HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE ANYWAYS**

 **SAKSHI:THANK YOU**

 **PRIYA:THANK YOU**

 **SHALU:THANK YOU FOR COMMENT**

 **ABHINA:THANKS FOR LIKING MY STORY**

 **DSP.1:THANKS YAAR FOR REVIEW AND YEA NOTHING IS WRONG IN YOUR REVIEW**

 **BESTFRIEND724:THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR NICE FEEDBACK**

 **GUEST:SORRY FOR THAT MAINE UPDATE TO YAHI KYA THA SHAYAD SAME CHAPTER UPDATE HO GAYA HOGA AUR MAINE UPDATE KARNE K BAAD CHECK NAHI KYA THA KYUN K BOSS AA GAYE THE IS LIYE**

 **GUEST:THANK YOU**

 **GUEST:YEA IT'S DAY TO UPDATE AND UPDATE IT**

 **BHUMIA98:OHHH THANK GOD AAP NE REVIEW KAR HI DIYA MUJHE TO LAGA AAP KO STORY PASAND NAHI AA RAHI HAI IS LIYE REVIEW NAHI KYA BUT I WAS WRONG**

 **KANCHAN:THANK YOU FOR REVIEW**

 **ONE MORE THING A BIG THANKS TO YOU ALL FOR LIKING MY STORY,FOR SOPPURT ME AND FOR WAITING UPDATE AND ALSO NICE REVIEW**

 _ **HERE IS LAST UPDATE:**_

Abhijeet open his eyes slowly slowly he feel pain in his head he look at here and there and found himself in bed he think few minute then he recognize that he is in hospital he try to get up when someone stop him by keep his hand on his shoulder

Laite raho abhijeet

He was know this voice so he look up it was acp sir...his father figure who stop to sat he smile after seeing his smile a small smile on his lips he ask with love and care

Kaise ho abhijeet

Aik dum fit and fine

And he hear teasing voice:haan woh to dikh raha hai inspector abhijeet

He look at the door where he saw DIG AND DCP SIR so he look at acp sir

Tumhara accident nahi hua tha abhijeet tum per hamla hua hai

After listening the accident come infront of his eyes he come out his thought

Gaadi chalate waqt tumhara dhiyaan kaha tha abhijeet?

Sir dhiyaan to drive per hi tha

Acp sir give him look"sach main"abhijeet down his head and low tone

Sorry sir actually ghar jaldi punhchne k chakkar main...main gaadi tez chala raha tha aur mera dhiyaan us mujrim ki taraf jisne officers aur unke qareebi per hamla kya hai k achanak mujhe aik horn ki awaz sunai di aur maine dekha k aik truck meri taraf aa rahi hai phir maine apne car ko full force k saath turn kya aur gaadi ped(tree)se jaa k takda gayi us ke baad kya hua mujhe yaad nahi per behosh hone se pehle maine 2,3 logo ko apni taeaf aate hue dekha tha

After this he look at his seniors who shook his head in disoppoined...dig sir say

Mujhe lagta tha tum kaafi samajh daar aur kaafi hoshiyaar ho magar yaha to

Abhijeet in little anger:sir please bhale hi hum cid officer hai lekin hum bhi insaan hai...humare bhi kuch emotion hai apno k liye(calm tone)jo hum zahir nahi karte aur baat jab kisi apne ki jaan jaane ki hoti hai to her kisi ka dimaag kaam karna band kar deta hai mere saath bhi kuch aisa hi hua hai

He stop and all look at him with silent because they know that he is correct...they are cid officers but they are also human like other they have emition for their family but they can't express because they are cid officer and the infront of people they are stone heart people who don't have emotion for anyone

Abhijeet(to acp)sir main yaha kaise aur woh log kaun the kya unho ne hi mujhe but cut by acp sir

Woh hum log the abhijeet

Abhijeet stunned but acp sir continue

Haan abhijeet tumhare jaane k mere aik khabri ja phone aya jsne tum per hamla hone wala hai yeh baat btayi phir kya tumhari gaadi main jo GPS tha usko tracking main laga di aur usi tracking se hum tum tak punhch gaye

To sir kya woh admi jo truck chala tha usi ne mujh per jaan bojh kar hamla kya hai?

haan abhijeet aur woh pakda gaya hai aur ab uske zariye se hum us bhaage hue mujrim tak punhch jayenge

abhijeet mind strike after listening this

 **haan abhijeet un officers per hamle hue hai magar unse ziyadah unke qareebi per**

he come out his thought with jark..he try to get down from bed when acp sir hold him and ask

yeh kya kar rahe ho abhijeet...tum bed se utar kyun rahe ho?

sir mujhe ghar jaana hai..daya...daya mera intizaar kar raha hoga

abhijeet pagal mat bano tumhare sir main chot lagi hai

sir main theek hoon yeh mamooli si chot hai

tumhe yeh chot mamooli si lagti hai abhijeet

sir aap samajhne ki koshish kyun nahi kar rahe hai mera daya k pass jaana bohut zaroori hai

tum kahi bhi nahi jaa rahe ho abhijeet aur rahi baat daya ki to main use yaha bula leta hoon

and he dial daya number...he hear phone ring voice but no one pick up phone because daya left his cell on his sir dial his number again but the result same now abhijeet become in panic

kya hua sir daya phone nahi utha raha hai kya?

haan abhijeet phone ki ring to baj rahi hai per daya phone nahi utha raha hai?

sir koi faida nahi ab mujhe hi uske pass jana hoga

with that he get down from bed but he feel dizzy and about to fall when he hold table and stand with the help of table his another free hand still hold his hand

acp sir shout:abhijeet

he move forward and hold abhijeet by his arm and help him sat now acp sir got anger and start scold him

kis ne kaha tha tumhe bed se utarne ko...abhi gir jaate to...kya keh rahe the...sir main theek hoon...yeh tha tumhara theek...haan...yah tha tumhara mamooli chot...keh raha tha main tum theek nahi hoon magar abhijeet maane tab na...agar maan lega to uski to shaan jaise hi kahi khatam ho jayegi

while abhijeet smiling on his father scold and his smile rising his father anger bar

hans kyun rahe ho haan maine koi joke mara hai kya hai...main yaha tumhe daant raha hoon aur tum..tum apna yeh daant dikha rahe ho

now abhijeet brust out in laugh while his senior smile acp sir glared him with fiery eyes abhijeet stop his laugh

sorry sir really very sorry aap jaisa soch rahe hai waisa kuch bhi nahi hai main theek hoon

phir se wohi baat

sir sach main..bus halka sa sir chakra gaya tha

haan dikh raha tha mujhe kitna halka tha

sir please aap samjhe mujhe daya k pass jaana hai

abhijeet tum

plz sir

theek hai(abhijeet smile)lekin main bhi tumhare saat chal raha hoon...abhijeet try to denied but acp sir stop him with and this is my order

abhijeet in obey tone:yes sir

DCP AND DIG SIR:theek hai to phir hum bhi chalte hai

acp sir:arre sir main aap logo ko chod

hum apni gaadi le kar aye hai pradyuman hum chale jayenge

ok sir

theek hai to phir bureau main milte hai kal

jee sir bilkul

dcp and dig sir left hospital and acp sir turn his way toward abhijeet and help him to stand then both come out from hospital and move toward abhijeet house

daya is waiting for his buddy few minute later he saw something...he smile

ab ayega maza

a car stop infront of abhijeet house both acp sir and abhijeet come out from car and they found abhijeet house door open both exchange glance toward each other then they take gun in their hand with that both enter in home and shock they saw so many thing spread in floor abhijeet got panic and start scream

daya...daya kaha ho tum dekho daya agar yeh mazak hai to mujhe aisa mazak bilkul bhi pasand nahi hai

daya

daya turn he saw rahul standing behind him so he invite him

arre aao rahul tum bhi dekho boss kaisa panic ho gaya hai

daya ab bbhi waqt hai band karo yeh sab

rahul yaar tum phir se shuru mat ho agar nahi dekhna hai bol do

daya tum samajh kyun nahi rahe ho tum soch bhi nahi sakte yeh mazak tumhare liye kitna baari sabit ho sakta hai

acha mujhe to aisa nahi lagta to tumhe kyun lag raha hai

main jaa raha hoon abhijeet k pass aur use sab kuch bta donga

tum aisa kuch nahi karoge

main to aisa hi karonga

and he about to left when daya stop him

tumhe humari dosti ki kasam hai rahul tum aisa kuch nahi karoge

rahul stunned and look at daya in shock then brust on him with great anger

tum pagal to nahi ho daya yeh kis tarah ka qasam diya hai tumne mujhe...tum he stop then karo jo mann main aye karo magar is harkat se agar tumhe kuch bhi nuqsaan hua to main tumhari koi bhi madad nahi karonga

with that he enter in his room and close his door with loud band daya look at the room for few minute he also think

kahi main sach main kuch to galat nahi kar raha hoo jisse mujhe...jark his head...nahi nahi aisa bhi kuch nahi hoga main jaanta hoon apne boss ko woh mujhse ziyada der tak naraaz nahi hoga kyun k main use mana longa

Daya kaha ho tum bahar niklo(look at acp)sir dekhiye na daya bahar nahi nikal raha hai da...

He stop...he saw one pepar and shock...tear was rolling down from his eyes acp sir take paper from his hand...he also shock something wrote on paper

Kaise ho abhijeet...umeed hai theek nahi honge ab kaha se theek ho sakte hai aakhir aap ka dost ya keh lo chota bhai daya mere pass jo hai tu theek se sun koi hoshyari nahi kuch der baad main call karonga tab tak to wait kar hi sakte ho tum

Sir woh mere daya ko le gaya sir main use bacha nahi paya sir...woh log use le gaye...woh log mer...

And he faint before fall on the floor acp sir hold him

Abhijeet

He pat his check:aankhain kholo abhijeet...abhijeet

Daya stand up from his place with shock

Abhi...shit yeh maine kya kar diya boss ne kaafi dil se le liya ise

And he saw something which give him more shock

OMG:boss k sir me ya patti matlab abhi ko chot lagi hai mujhe jaana hoga boss k pass

Acp sir continuesly patting his check to bring back him in conscious but failed suddenly his eyes fall on door...he shock...he stand up from his place...move toward door and hold the person

Daya tum and look at him from toe to head and head to toe and he not found any wound on his body

Theek to ho unho ne kuch to nahi kya tumhare saath?

Nahi sir

Tum waha se kaise nikal aye aur koun the woh log...kaha le kar gaye the tumhe?

He ask so many question now daya feel guilty and fear too but he had no choice so he tell truth

Sir main kidnapped nahi hua tha

Kidnapped nahi hue the matlab?

Sir matlab yeh sab yeh letter maine hi

And thudddddd voice daya look at acp sir in shock who was actually in great anger and he slap daya again

Itna ghatiyan mazak...himmat kaise ki tumne humare saath aisa mazak karne ki

Sir i m sorry main bus

Main bus kya daya main bus kya:acp was shouting on his top rahul also come there..acp sir pointed toward abhijeet

Ise dekh rahe ho daya yeh jo zameen main behosh pada hai dekho gour se iske sir per...kaise patti bandha hua hai matlab samajhte ho iska...hamla hua hai is per...daya shock...lekin phir bhi yeh tumhare pass aa raha tha ta ke tumhe hamle se bacha sake magar tumne to...

And he lift his hand to slap him but rahul stop him

Sir aap ko iske saath jo karna hai jo kehna hai baad main kare lekin sab se abhijeet ko kamre main le jaate hai

With that he move toward abhijeet daya about to hold abhijeet but acp sir stop him

Koi zaroorat nahi hai tumne pehle hi bohut kuch kya hai

Daya move back...acp sir and rahul take abhijeet and move toward his room where they lay down abhijeet on bed...acp sir sat beside him and crassing his hair...daya saw all this out of the room...tear was in his eyes while rahul look at him with helpless few minute later they hear abhijeet murmuring voice

Daya...sir woh mere daya...main use bacha nahi...main late

Acp sir look at his elder son with pain then look at his younger son with anger who was standing with down head,guilt and wet eyes

Acp sir to rahul:use le kar aao

Jee sir

And he move toward daya and hold his hand

Chalo acp sir ne bulaya hai

Both enter in abhijeet room

acp sir:baitho yaha

He signal him to sat beside abhijeet...daya silently sat...acp sir look at for few minute then to rahul

Rahul zara mere saath bahar chalo mujhe kuch kaam hai tumse

Jee sir bilkul

And both come out from room...in the room daya hold his buddy hand then guilty and teary tone

I m sorry boss...i m really sorry mujhe nahi pta tha tum itna panic ho jaoge main to bus mazak...i m really very sorry boss...plz uth jao aur apne buddhu bhai ko khoob daanto(feary tone)but mujhse naraaz mat hona...bhale hi gussa kar lena per mujhe chod k mat jaana

To tum sab samajh gaye nah jo maine kaha hai tumse

Jee sir bilkul...aap befikar rahe main daya ko samjha doonga k woh abhijeet ko kuch na btaye

And the same time they hear shouting voice both look at each other then whisper

Abhijeet

Both run inside the house and then rush toward abhijeet room...both get shock...they saw abhijeet was shouting on daya while daya trying to hug him

Nahi daya dour...dour raho mujhse...mere pass ana bhi mat

Abhi plz meri baat...

Mujhe tumhari koi baat nahi sunni...arre kya kami reh gayi thi mere pyaar main jo tumne mere saath aisa mazak...main kabhi...bus tum dour ho jao mere nazron se mujhe tumhara chehra nahi dekhna

Nahi abhi plz aisa mat kaho..main...

Suna nahi tumne lya kaha maine chale jao mere nazron k saamne se(loud shout)i said go from here right now

Abhi dekho mere baat

And he try to pull his buddy in hug but the result abhijeet push him back

Mujhe gale lagane ki koshish bhi mat karna kyun k main tumhare kisi bhi baaton main nahi aanw wala hoon...tum jaate ho k nahi

But daya still stand in his place and try to hug him...but abhijeet is abhijeet..now he got more anger

Theek hai tumhe nahi jaana hai yaha se to mat jao...main hi chala jaata hoon is kamre se aur is ghar se bhi

Now all three look at him with great jark...daya hold his hand instantly

Nahi boss aisa mat karo plz mujhe chod kar mat jao...yaar plz mujhe itne bade saza mat do

Abhijeet remove his hand from daya grip:tumhe jo samajhna hai samjho...chahe to ise saza samjho ya aur kuch...per main yaha ab aik minute bhi nahi rukne wala hoon

And he come out from his room daya also follow him to stop him and call him

Abhi ruk jao plz aisa mat karo...main tumhare begair(without you)nahi reh sakta...plz abhi mujhse mere jeene ki wajah mat cheeno...mujhse dour mat jao(he shout)abhi

But too late because abhijeet left the home acp sir also left the home before left the home

Daya tumne jo kya galat kiya magar tum fikar karo main use kisi bhi tarah se mana k tumhare pass bhej donga

Then he left the home while daya run toward rahul and hold him then wet tone

Rahul woh chala gaya...woh mujhe chod k chala gaya...yaar usne mujhe manane ka time bhi nahi...woh mujhe tanha...

Maine tumse kaha tha daya..aisa mat karo..ab bhi waqt hai band karo yeh sab magar tumne aik bhi nahi suni aur jab main kehne aa raha tha to tumne bhi mujhe dosti ka qasam de kar rok liya...he take sigh then pat his shoulder...fikar mat karo acp sir ne kaha hai nah k woh abhijeet ko mana k tumhare pass bhej denge...tum todha sabar karo theek hai...acha ab mai chalta hoon mujhe bhi kaam hai

He too left the home while daya look at floor where abhijeet fall in uncounscios some thing flash infront of his eyes

 **I m sorry boss...main bus mazak...yaar tum mujhe khoob daantna(fear tone)per naraaz mat hona bhale hi gussa karna per mujhe chod k mat jaana plz boss**

 **He look at his buddy and shock...he saw his buddy awake and tear was in his eyes...he don't know what to say but he feel happy and in happiness he about to hug him but stop...he saw abhijeet hand stop him to hug**

 **Daya in shock:abhi**

 **Kyun kya tumne aisa mere saath?**

 **Nahi meri baat...**

 **Koun si baat daya...tumhare wohi bewakoof excuses**

 **Nahi boss and he try to hug him but abhijeet push him**

 **Dour raho mujhse daya mere pass mat aana**

Daya come out his thought and scream in pain

Abhiiiiiiiiiiiii

He sat on floor and start crying he had no choice onle one thing he had and that name is wait...wait and wait to finish his punishment

 _ **THE END**_

 ** _SO GUYS HOW WAS THE CHAPPY I HOPE YOU LIKE AND GUYA I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU EXPECT FROM ME IF I FAILED ON YOUR EXPECTATION SO FORGIVE ME AND GUYS PLZ DO READ AND REVIEW SORRY FOR MISTAKE_**

 ** _OK BYE_**

 ** _THANK YOU_**

 ** _TAKE CARE_**

 ** _FROM_**

 ** _SAMI_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE_**

 ** _THANK YOU NOTE_**

 ** _GUEST:THANK YOU_**

 ** _NAINA MALIK:THANKS FOR REVIEW_**

 ** _RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN:THANK YOU_**

 ** _PUSH23:THANKS FOR FEEDBACK_**

 ** _HAMDARD DUO:THANKS AND WHERE ARE YOU_**

 ** _DSP.1THANK YOU AND YAH I FOUND YOU EVERYTIME IN MY REVIEW LIST IF I DID NOT FIND YOU SO DEFENETLY I MAKE YOU CHICKEN THEN EAT YOU HAHAHAHA FUNNY JUST JOKE DKN'T TAKE SERIOUS_**

 ** _SHALU:THANK YOU YAAR_**

 ** _ANGELBETU:THANKS TO YOU_**

 ** _GUEST:THANKS FOR COMMENT_**

 ** _SHAKSHI:THANK YOU_**

 ** _GUEST:THANK YOU_**

 ** _RUKMANI:THANK YOU BUT BEECH BEECH MAIN KAHA GUM HO JAATI HO_**

 ** _BARBIE GIRL SRIJA:THANK YOU_**

 ** _KIRTI:THANK YOU_**

 ** _MISTIC MORNING:THANK YOU KHAN SAHAB KI CUTE DOLL_**

 ** _GUEST:THANK YOU_**

 ** _BESTFRIENDS724:THANK YOU_**

 ** _GUEST:THANK YOU_**

 ** _KHUSHI:THANKS BUT AAP BHI KAAFI KUM NAZAR ATI HAI MUJHE_**

 ** _PRIYA:THANK YOU_**

 ** _CID DAYA ABHI FAN:THANK YOU_**

 ** _MADHU:THANK YOU_**

 ** _ABHINA:THANK YOU_**

 ** _KANCHAN:THANK YOU_**

 ** _ABHI DAYA FAN:THANK YOU_**

 ** _NEHAL:THANK YOU_**

 ** _SG:THANK YOU BUT I CAN'T WRITE ONE MORE CHAPTER_**

 ** _BHUMIA98:THANKS I KNOW TUM NE MANA KIYA THA BUT JAATE HUE LAST TIME KEHNA CHAHTA HOON_**

 ** _GD:AAP K BAARE MAIN KYA KAHON DADA BUS I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU FOR SUPPORT ME APPERECIAT ME AND MY STORY BUT SACH KAHON TO DADA I MISS YOU AND YOUR REVIEW ALOT IN LAST TWO CHAPTER I KNOE THAT K AAP KAAFI BUSY HONGE IS LIYE NAHI KAR PAYE BUT KOI BAAT PICHLE LAST 4 CHAPTER MAIN AAPKA REVIEW MERE LIYE KAAFI EHAM THA BALKE AAJ BHI HAI_**

 ** _AND I WANT TO THANKS ALL THOSE GUEST WHO GAVE REVIEW IN MY ALL STORY ONE MORE THING GUYS I DON'T AAP LOGO NE KIYA EXPECT KIYA THA MUJHSE IS STORY KO LE KAR MAINE PEHLE BHI KAHA THA AB BHI KEHTA HOON SORRY IF I FAILED IN YOUR EXPECTATION_**

 ** _NOW COME AT THE POINT SO GUYS I M TAKING LEAVE FROM FF FOR FOUR MOUNTHS TILL THEN AAP LOGO MUJH JAISE BAKWAS WRITER AND MERE BAKWAS STORY SE CHUTKARA MIL JAYEGA BUT YEH MAT SAMJHNA HAMESHA K LIYE MIL RAHA HAI BUS 4 MONTHS USKE BAAD I WILL BE BACK WITH THE SEQUENCE OF SAZA KHAMOSHI YA GUSSA TILL THEN YOU ALL ENJOY_**

 _ **OK BYE**_

 _ **THANK YOU**_

 _ **TAKE CARE**_

 _ **FROM**_

 _ **SAMI**_


End file.
